Someone's Freezing Here
by BelovedWithKindness
Summary: Iruka/Kakashi Shonen-ai oneshot. Kakashi like snow, cold, with a bite and destruction his purpose, despite all skills acquired to keep the world at bay, one Chuunin leaves the Copy Nin without any excuses to get away. Much sweeter than it sounds. Mentions of Sakumo's death, rated T for blood.


_(A/N: Iruka/Kakashi shonen-ai oneshot, please don't review with a snide comment on the pairing, that isn't a review, if you don't like them don't read, it's that simple. I do make an effort with writing quality so support would be much appreciated, hope you enjoy!)_

* * *

><p><span>Someone's Freezing Here<span>

By BelovedWithKindness

Stepping out onto the snow quilted balcony, the slight crunch underfoot music to presence, the afternoon streaked with pinks and oranges, an early maturity in the sky as testament to the season, fluffy white blankets over land, street and roofs, still falling from the heavens, dancing softly to angels song no mortals could hear as the flakes fluttered ever downward. Crisp and playful nips against skin, the cold drops startling upon unsuspecting nerves and shivers numbing yet never more titillating, breaths clouding in a comfortingly alive display, warm hearts still beating within chilled frames and one Chuunin crossed clothed arms over his torso in a feeble attempt to preserve warmth, the memory of indoors only a second's retreat yet fading into forgotten territory too quickly to care.

Iruka Umino smiled despite the low temperature as he looked to the kind view, a plant pot by his feet which for the time of year remained bare bar the layer of snow atop it, the railing in similar display and chocolate eyes enjoyed the sight warmly. The noise from the streets a sweet reminder of the world as well as inside the apartment behind him, a little gathering of friends laughing and drinking, Anko's birthday marking the occasion and her house is too messy for company, always, but luckily one Copy Cat Nin was nice enough to let her use his place for the day.

The balcony door slid shut quietly behind him as said man joined him, Kakashi Hatake in a sleeveless vest with added mask yet he made no move to keep the cold at bay, seemingly comfortable in the winter air around them; even with his mask covering his face breath came in mists as the Chuunin's did, and against the beautiful ambiance of the sky and snow illuminated his pale skin and silvery hair and scars, Iruka's eyes roaming gently but thoroughly over every glorious detail; the gleam over the headband covering his sharingan, the messy hair and defined lean muscles on show thanks to a fitted top, his baggy pants hanging over hips and sandal clad feet uncaring over snow, hands in pockets and shoulders in their relaxed slump as usual.

Both took several moments to take in the scenery, of course not a new image to the Jounin but as his one visible eye noticeably softened in gaze no doubt the winter a calming one, enjoyment evident against a still form whilst Iruka committed both view and company to blessed memory and shivered the entire time. Finally it came time to penetrate the silence as the Chuunin's numbness ebbed away to a crawling stream of thoughts and cold bite to tanned flesh: "Kakashi..." his voice quiet in gentility and the Jounin did turn his face to see him, completely expectant of some question "why did you want to come out here, it's freezing?" asked Iruka honestly and began to rub his own arms through his shirt to warm up; all while looking into Kakashi's eye and smile in place.

A second of silence joined the conversation before the Copy Nin did, his voice not so hushed as his company but tone as if he were, fluid and gentle "I like the snow, and as much as I'm friends with the birthday girl I'm afraid tequila breath isn't the nicest thing to sit next to" he shrugged though it was only a half answer, that was why he left the apartment; not why he was on the balcony with Iruka.

"Fair enough" he indulged with a laugh, Iruka could not deny was slightly nervous alone with Kakashi; not for the reasons others were, not because Kakashi was stronger than he was, or the stories that often exchanged by gossipy nin or simply his reputation, he knew Kakashi was a good guy, weird, eccentric and often unpredictable, but good.

Nor was he nervous in regards to his feelings towards the Copy Cat, he was not some school kid who denied every crush out of pride, he was an adult who felt attractions and feelings towards others and Kakashi was his greatest focus; nobody compared to him, even without seeing his face the intrigue alone kept fantasies thrumming and he really did not care what the man looked like, the very idea of Kakashi willingly showing his face to him one day was a kind enough thought. He always found himself happy in his company, be it oddity or a jesting manner the Jounin was a sweetness to the soul, even when he arrived late or gave one of his farcical excuses. But that was just it, the silver haired nin usually so quiet or still around others, very few friends witness to a more lively and open figure, and it seemed as though Kakashi was relaxing into the idea of Iruka, they were becoming much closer recently, sharing the odd story or detail here and there which seemed a world of progress from the mysterious blank wall that existed before and still did against most.

It had been commented that the pair acted much like a couple already, Kakashi often asking favours even as far as giving the man a key to his apartment to run the odd errand and vice versa Kakashi would do so in return, Iruka knew the names of all Kakashi's dogs, they laughed and had discussions that could carry on for days, and slowly the Chuunin was learning parts of Kakashi's past, he was sure in the grand scale of things he knew very little, but the very fact that Kakashi was so mysterious to others and he was choosing to share parts of himself, it was such an honour. It was a huge thing for Kakashi, and he was also more animated with hand gestures and body language less posed; more genuine and expressive, so wonderful a thing to see and evoke. And when friends would hint how much like a couple they were, Iruka could swear he saw the faint hints of a blush against snow white skin by the edge of his mask, and never did the man deny the comparison, or feelings.

Again, Iruka was not some school kid with a crush, he knew that Kakashi had feelings for him too, otherwise he would have said something to the contrary, not one to play with emotions and Iruka wondered what either of them was waiting for; just say it. Say it. But...Kakashi did not trust people. Well, certainly not easily, he didn't share himself, the man didn't even show his face, and while he was making the effort with Iruka, it was difficult, so new; and romance was just the same. Not that Iruka had asked but Kakashi's mention of how cold he was towards people once upon a time, though there was little detail to that confession, he knew the man had been thoroughly focused on shinobi life and missions, socially awkward and more; he didn't exactly seem to have much experience romantically, and for someone so strategically skilled being at a disadvantage must be scary for him.

Iruka's fingers tapped lightly against his arm as his nerves increased, he couldn't be the one to say it first, to confess, he could prompt it, let the man know it was okay, but Kakashi needed to say it first; in one way or another take that step. And that was why Iruka was worried; because...if Kakashi was going to trust him, he wanted to be the best he could be, and considering the tip of the iceberg confessions, a whole world of stories yet to be revealed beneath the surface, Iruka wondered if he was open and strong enough to be what Kakashi needed.

"Kakashi?" he addressed and faced the man fully, eyes on equal level though body langauges entirely different, Kakashi's slumped amongst an inner tension, and Iruka's shoulder squared despite arms folded before him, jaw strong and gaze direct, gentle, but direct. "Hmm?" Kakashi responded in a practiced attempt to seem casual which anybody else would buy, but Iruka wasn't anybody, not to Kakashi, and he saw that glint of hesitance in that eye and the changed tempo in breathing and knew the truth. Iruka smiled, was he what Kakashi needed? Regardless, Iruka sure was willing to try.

Here goes: "I like the snow too, but you are procrastinating."

* * *

><p>Crunch. It was a noise that Kakashi enjoyed, amongst the blinding white of snowy mountains, where no one knew you were there, where you were more alone than anywhere else, and it was that crunch, that dip into thick snow, the crackle under his own light weight, that told him he was there; allowed him some significance even only for a moment.<p>

The young Chuunin on a mission, his makeshift team a group of idiots, sometimes he wished he had an official team, not to get close to any of course, he wasn't in the business of making friends, but simply so he could be aware of their limits and how to handle their drawbacks from the get go; something stable. At that moment the others were most likely complaining about the cold and the fact that they were temporarily teamed with a 'child', most likely more pissed off that said 'child' was better than all of them combined.

With a slight shiver the nin continued his observations, he didn't expect enemy shinobi as they were pretty damn well hidden for their camp but any excuse to get away from them was eagerly taken, even if it meant freezing his tiny bones searching for unlikely enemies in the area. That was one annoying thing regarding his age, while his skill was beyond exceptional he did not have the body mass of others and so the chill came with a particularly harsh bite: just for him. He couldn't deny being a six year old Chuunin ad its difficulties, people underestimating or patronising him, the uproar from arrogant guys thinking it like an insult or nosy women throwing in their opinions as if they really cared about him; But it was better out here, in the cold alone, where nobody bothered with who he was, not highlighted as some star prodigy or extension of his father; it was better out here, with the numbness but the reminder in crunches.

In many ways he wished he could have those long missions, months at a time just doing his job, that was how he was taught after all, Sakumo less of a father and more a trainer, how coldness itself was an advantage for a shinobi; how only in battle, as a weapon, a shinobi was worth anything. He just didn't understand any other way, these snot nosed whiners going on about their lazy days off, crushes and more dribble; they weren't real shinobi. A shinobi was a weapon, meant to serve its village and protect; complete missions at any cost, be efficient until it could no longer handle its work; to be discarded. No room for emotions for Kakashi, and as much as others might preach their own truths they couldn't argue with a result; Kakashi not only a promising ninja, but an already incredible one.

Kakashi's breath clouded through his mask, his fingertips starting to hurt and figured it best to return to shelter, nobody around to his bliss; his already messy hair getting more unruly and for a minute he stopped, standing still and hearing nothing but the wind; no crunch; no crunch at all. The quicker he finished this mission the sooner he'd be in the village again, filling his time with training and his father only prompting it more; Sakumo hadn't seemed so well lately, his temper sudden, no doubt in reaction to that mission. Foolish man, do as you teach; no emotions. Crunch.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi?" he addressed and faced the man fully, eyes on equal level though body langauges entirely different, Kakashi's slumped amongst an inner tension, and Iruka's shoulder squared despite arms folded before him, jaw strong and gaze direct, gentle, but direct. "Hmm?" Kakashi responded in a practiced attempt to seem casual which anybody else would buy, but Iruka wasn't anybody, not to Kakashi, and he saw that glint of hesitance in that eye and the changed tempo in breathing and knew the truth. Iruka smiled, was he what Kakashi needed? Regardless, Iruka sure was willing to try.<p>

Here goes: "I like the snow too, but you are procrastinating."

A small pause sat between them at that, of course Iruka knew, "procrastination is what I'm best at" Kakashi tried, unsure of what to do, hands still in small attempts to control any tells. The Chuunin rolled his eyes and replied "I'm sure" before taking in a deep breath, the cold tickling his lungs as he did so, "did you just come out here for a breather that didn't involve a drunk Anko or is there something you want to say?" he spoke softly, his words focused but at all times remaining careful.

"Someone's quite direct today."

"Someone's freezing here" Iruka breathed and immediately the ice seemed to break; laughter from the Jounin quiet but honest and Iruka allowed a chuckle also, both still very much on guard; Iruka trying to keep the Jounin as comfortable as possible whilst Kakashi was simply shielding himself; as he did every day. Giving into his habits, the silver haired nin backed away a little, now physically but in words, sheltering an art he had perfected; though he was disappointed in himself for it.

"You're right...it is chilly, we can go back in."

And Iruka was not surprised, instead thought quickly on just how to react; inhaling, chest and shoulders broad in the action he faced his company, making sure to lock gazes: "Kakashi;" seeing that eye express a numb sadness only for a second; how he'd love to see his eyes twinkling with real joy; to be open and faithful. "Kakashi, please don't do that."

For a long time there was silence, Kakashi never seemed so still, like some ivory statue in the winter's graces, but Iruka knew what that meant, he was holding himself in reserve, trying to control what he could in a scenario of risks and unsteady footing. And Iruka waited, Kakashi hadn't muttered another excuse yet and had not physically stepped away which he took as a good sign, and watched with a steadily beating heart of hope. He really wanted Kakashi to get over this issue, to be willing to lean on him; he wanted Kakashi.

Brown eyes travelled over the Jounin, his bare arms without a shiver, body lean and statuesque; and slowly, very slowly, those shoulders relaxed a little; surrendering to some inner conflict, his eyes incredibly hesitant and all the braver for it: "can I ask you something, Iruka?"

"Of course" he replied immediately, no room for doubt.

"Would...would you rather learn everything about me in a single go...or wait, moment to moment?" came the unexpected question, and Iruka wondered why he might ask such a thing, of course everyone always wanted to ask him questions; what his face looked like, how he got his sharingan and more, those who knew his history with more ammo and therefore more striking questions, assuming they had the right to know or even ask like he was obliged to answer. Iruka wasn't like that; not like that at all, he would never be so blind in curiosity to forget the human in front of him.

"Moment to moment" and understandably Kakashi raised a brow "as curious as I am," Iruka admitted "I think there's value in you telling me when you're ready, sharing things with me...growing up as a celebrity couldn't have been easy, everyone assumed they know you before they've said a word to you. I'm just happy to get to know you, you know, by knowing you."

"Iruka?"

"...Yeah?" responded the Chuunin, a creeping fear over his chilled skin, he had tried so damned hard to make everything right for Kakashi, between the two of them there was no need for defensiveness, no tricks and no escape plans; if only Kakashi would believe that.

"Do you trust me?" Kakashi asked, his voice steady. Iruka knew some of the Jounin's reputation, how people feared him and just how capable a shinobi he was; his demonstrated flakiness at home too and just how mysterious and closed off he could be. In truth, Kakashi wanted Iruka, he wanted the Chuunin to be strong enough to handle all his insecurities, he wanted Iruka to want him, and while it baffled him that such a sweet, gentle man such as him could possibly want him back, he was not blind to those smiles or those eyes.

Iruka gave a nod and replied "yes," he needn't say any more, he did trust Kakashi, for all the man's flaws he was fundamentally kind and good, his eccentrics adding to his beauty, and the man's strength admirable, even more so for all the hardships he must have fought through. He did trust Kakashi, including all his problems, he was a good man worth the fight.

Then Kakashi visibly shook, it was slight and most might consider it a winter chill, but Iruka knew better, and for the first time Kakashi's hands removed themselves from his deep pockets and played together, fidgeting the little bit that was a world of exposure for the pale man. This was the real question, the one for the two of them to be completely honest and for the Jounin to take that brave step. "And...can I trust you?"

A long pause stayed hanging between them, this was the answer that counted, and Iruka knew he could not disappoint, he would not back down, he had considered this question a thousand times and could only speak one answer: "absolutely." He gulped as he waited for the man to react, back away, say something weird and so on, anything, but he hadn't expected the nervous hands to still, for breathing to slow and finally for that velvet voice to ask "okay, could you...close your eyes?

* * *

><p>Crunch. Damn. The Chuunin cursed as the snow continued to crunch under his feet, even fuelling his chakura under his feet only lightened the steps a little, his attempts to step on patches of ground and roots for silence sake only so great against the keen senses of his ANBU father, and before he could move much farther to hide the man struck. A kunai blade whistled through the cold air and the child's side was struck, the penetration shallow but stung with a singing metal in the freezing temperatures: a small grunt escaping him which to most would be unheard and therefore acceptable. But Sakumo Hatake was not most people.<p>

Faster than seemed humanly possible the man burst past foliage on Hatake private grounds, not a whisper under his feet as he closed in on the target and held a second kunai to Kakashi's throat, sharp tip glinting as it threatened over a small throat; forcing him backwards into the cold blankets. In a growl the ANBU whispered "I do not expect you to outdo me at your age...but tell me; how is it best to optimise the situation when you have been spotted by an enemy nin?"

The long haired man had been more on edge lately, closing himself off and his training relentless, he didn't refer to Kakashi as 'son' anymore either, it was either his name or his rank, not that the boy minded; formal register much preferred over any warmth someone else could offer. Coldness a vitality Kakashi would never want to be without. But if the ANBU had something to teach, painful or harsh as it may be to receive, if it bettered him as a shinobi he did not care. But how to answer? With a small gulp he thought it over, and a small spark in his mind gave him the answer, "to not move on far...once the enemy has spotted me, let them attempt a long distance strike; keep silent and send a clone a small distance away; shinobi eyes too in the moment to linger..."

Sakumo's mask covering his face did not allow any true reading, even when he removed it in previous spars he was not expressive; the mask if anything the more vibrant face to wear, his form close to Kakashi in his winning position, watching his son's breath flow slightly through his mask, breathing controlled to not push against the blade by his throat. "Correct. But remember; silence. No matter how the Kunai strikes, it does more harm in letting the enemy know you've been hit: no noise. And on that note: practice running in the snow, that crunch is a dead giveaway."

And so he did, the boy would step over snow and make no noise, no crunch, no significance where he stood, nobody to know, complete numbness for him and his audiences...no noise what so ever, and the longer he spent in the snow the more he realised his own skin could disappear, his hair too...was there nothing of him that could remain strong, impose some level of existence? Maybe he was never meant to, a weapon is not supposed to be obvious, easily hidden and striking when least expected. White his perfect camouflage; his entire world in white.

And next time Kakashi trained, however good he was, Sakumo was better and rightly so for his battle experience, and the kunai struck, Kakashi's hand pierced through flesh a plethora of pain informing his mind, the cold merciless in its added bite, clawing into marred flesh and lapping at the blood; the metallic smell the only change to an otherwise still, silent form and an instant clone moving on through trees at speed only to disappear after a while. Sakumo did not say 'well done', never did, and Kakashi did not expect it either; so when his father called an end to their training he simply informed Kakashi from afar that he was to clean and bandage out in the snow with what supplies lay in his jacket as he would in reality before leaving the training grounds and into their manor. A grand house, wealthy but unobtrusive, too big for Kakashi's practical tastes but the grounds he liked.

Doing as instructed, Kakashi emptied his medical supplies into the snow with one hand, the kunai still embedded into his other, only to be removed at the last moment to minimise blood loss and keep the cold from causing nerve damage. Then he heard it, a crunch, turning to get a better view he saw his father had returned, that crunch, his father never allowed such a thing. Why would he let the snow crunch? And for some reason, the boy had no idea why, his heart rate sped up, suddenly frozen as his father removed his wolf mask, and walked, noisily over the snow towards him.

Sakumo said nothing, nothing at all, but his eyes spoke worlds, like a dam about to burst they seemed too strong in clashing with something else, refusing to water yet unable to deny that it existed as a necessity. He did not directly face his son, knowing how exposed he must appear already, and gently placed his ANBU mask by the stunned boy, gave a weak smile before ruffling that messy head of hair and heading back to the manor. Footsteps sounding the entire way.

It was that night that the world lost one of their greatest ANBU officers, kunai blade in hand, spattered in blood startling against clean wooden floors; a suicide nobody apparently saw coming; though that little bit of respect, that little bit of human admission might have been enough. Enough to keep his faith in the village, in what he did, allow him some trust in security; that things could possibly be okay. But as his son had found him, he knew why, he knew his father's actions on his mission weighing him down; for such a great teacher the man really should have done as he preached. Emotions: they only get in the way. And so the child thought ever so practically, in full view of his lifeless father's body, and thought how impractical a way to die; blood staining the rug and the odd spatter on furniture. Poison would have been much more considerate.

* * *

><p>"Okay...could you...close your eyes?"<p>

What a strange man, Iruka thought with a small smile, willing to be kissed before seen, but there it was, Kakashi taking that brave step and the Chuunin would not keep him waiting of let him think there was any doubt that he wanted this; wanted him. The Chuunin closed his eyes, dark lashes tickling against his cheeks as he tried to relax, unable to see his senses were heightened, the tingle of winter air over his tanned skin, chilling his clothes and the contrast between the world around him and his own quickly heating face and chest.

Finally, blessedly, he heard Kakashi move, the gentle crunch of snow underfoot as he faced the Chuunin, their bodies close and the first contact was not lips, but hands, timid, scared hands touched the man's shoulders, shaking slightly in nervousness, Kakashi letting Iruka know just how he felt, how big a hurdle this was for him, but he stayed strong and one hand retreated for a short moment and Iruka knew what was happening, the Jounin's mask lowered and more than ever he was dedicated to Kakashi's request, eyes shut as yet another test commenced and he would not fail.

Shyly the Jounin leaned forward, both hands on Iruka's shoulders as he did so, fingertips pressing into dark fabric in his tenseness yet Iruka only waited patiently, and doing his best to calm himself, Kakashi pressed his pale lips to tanned ones, the action sweet; a great relief in the simple contact; to be honest and to trust. Kakashi's lips were so soft, the Chuunin committing every moment to memory, how against such cold those lips and hands were warm; he could feel no scars or abnormalities; but of course he did not believe Kakashi wore a mask to hide any physical aspect of himself; it was all emotional, he knew. Kakashi trusted him, that fact alone unbelievably profound in a caring man's heart; and Iruka promised such a thing.

Slowly Iruka reacted, not wishing to frighten the incredible man before him, kissing back gently and innocently, a comforting motion as his arms moved to Kakashi's sides, adding enough pressure to add security, feeling those lean muscles beneath his palms and letting him know how completely wanted he was, how much Iruka wanted this moment too. Iruka tasted like cinnamon, something heated and welcoming, Kakashi fresh like spring water, slightly sweet upon the lips, and that gentle caress over sensitive nerves had knots on both stomachs, pulses in their ears and both so happy in their exchange, were they not ninja, they might have turned teary eyed.

When Kakashi eventually pulled away, almost asking permission with nervous lips, the action gentle and breathing still, the one revealed eye watched while Iruka kept his eyes closed and after a moment of watching the dutiful man Kakashi let out a happy sigh, so relieved Iruka did as he asked. That Iruka did as Kakashi needed him to.

Their hands did not move though their lips had parted and after a while Kakashi rested his head on Iruka's shoulder, giving a small nod against the man's neck, messy hair tickling in a wonderful way, and he opened his eyes to a view of snowy scenery over the Jounin's shoulder and both understood. Iruka was not the strongest, not the most experienced shinobi; something that Kakashi couldn't take on Iruka had no chance. But the Chuunin didn't need to be that for him, only that between them and in Iruka's actions for the copy cat nin: all within Iruka's power he was to be there for Kakashi and respect all he needed, and he wanted to do it.

Kakashi's hand reached up behind the man and placed his mask back in place before pulling back, their arms embracing each other fully, both surprisingly warm against the cold air and Iruka, however much he would love to see the man's face fully, was not so greedy as to not appreciate that beautiful blush that crept over the mask's edge. An adorable scarlet against the palest white. "Thank you, Iruka."

Kakashi needed someone who could see his crazy side, not just the quirky odd side, but the parts of him with scars and cracks, view the revealing of limits and excesses of his past and heart, to see the wobble in strong legs: and that place was for Iruka. "You don't have to thank me" he smiled and looked into Kakashi's eye, the gaze raw, a screen tearing, a great wall crumbling and the famous Copy Nin trusting. About to speak again, Iruka paused when he saw that eye move to the side and slowly brown orbs followed the line of sight to the balcony door, a huddled group of friendly nin with curious and hungry eyes peering towards them. Eventually seeing that they'd been caught seemed to flinch and scurry back into the room out of sight, no doubt already busily gossiping in excited whispers.

And then, beautifully, Kakashi laughed, the vibration through his whole body and that eye curved in real jubilance. Such a nice sound, Iruka thought, and laughed too.

* * *

><p>"Hey, well nice to <em>finally<em> meet you, Hatake-sensei" Iruka greeted the masked man, a smile in place however short his fuse had become. He was used to dealing with unruly students, even fickle parents; but Kakashi Hatake was something special. In order to follow up on the Genin team's progress the Chuunin had asked the sensei's individually to meet for dinner, something light and talkative and by speaking individually there was no feeling of competitiveness between the Jounin. From what he had seen so far everything was fine; Asuma's smoking a bad example but he could overlook that for a considerate teacher, able to identify strengths and weaknesses in his team and use them wisely; and Kurenai, while able to be rather frightening, was a good match for her team; Hinata in need of a confident role model and Kiba in need of a little discipline.

Then there was Kakashi, oh there was Kakashi, this was the third time they had made plans to meet up, the first time Kakashi's mission had apparently overran it's expected timescale, the second was some trivial excuse about a cat stuck up a tree and being unable to escape the owner's friendly dinner offers and today he finally showed up half an hour late! In all honesty Iruka felt like he had met the man already, enough phone communication to know the voice, soft in his excuses and nonchalant overall: maybe a bit cheeky too, it was hard to tell. But as they finally met, face to mask, Iruka couldn't say he was all that surprised to find the man as eccentric as his conversations.

And after all that waiting he decided not to be mad, just be glad the man had finally bothered to show up; especially glad to finally be heading in to the restaurant; it was so cold, a light blanket of snow covering the village, snowflakes falling in a gentle dance all around them. Their greetings short, very much so on the Jounin's side, and they stepped through the doors into the heated room, Iruka had booked a private table in the back, knowing Jounin were unlikely to unwind in an open space so easily; and seeing Kakashi's mask he felt he made the right decision. A table away from the crowds but close to the window, snow falling briskly outside.

Brown orbs watching the odd figure next to him, he appeared to move in a relaxed and uncaring way, and while he was certainly confident, no doubts in his abilities to sense danger and handle it, but in many ways the man was unbelievably sheltered. He covered his entire body, everyone focused so much on his face, or lack thereof, that nobody took into account the baggy fabric that his form, any tremble or indecision was thoroughly hidden.

The two had their orders taken quickly, Kakashi's choice from the recommendations, again camouflaged individuality well placed, and as their food arrived, the smell delicious to say the least, Iruka said something much to Kakashi's surprise: "there are screens if you'd like?"

"Screens?" came the low and calculated voice.

Iruka remained calm and explained himself, gesturing to paper screens, they were a traditional part to dining often reserved for business meetings or reserved betrothal encounters in order to keep privacy or not display unattractive eating habits. "The screens, if you'd like to eat without me seeing your face" he offered and one silver brow arched and; Iruka supposed not many would offer such a thing; too curious.

"Thank you" Kakashi said slowly, processing just what the brunette had done before indeed pulling across one of the screens, allowing them eye contact and open discussion but privacy all the same.

"You seem surprised" Iruka mused as he picked up his chopsticks, surely someone had considered his feeling on the matter before?

"People are usually too curious about my face" Kakashi admitted bluntly, lone eye locked onto brown and he too picked up his chopsticks, and used his other hand to pull his mask down, still hidden from sight and the Chuunin didn't seem to mind.

"Admittedly I am curious, but while most _don't see a face_, I _see a mask. _I'm not here to unmask anyone, just share what you're comfortable with. That topic aside, how are the students?"

It wasn't often Kakashi was the one to think this, but Iruka Umino was an odd guy, he didn't think like others did, he didn't scrounge for information or make his opinion dominant, he never seemed to judge, only observe and try to bring a little kindness. Odd, very odd. And so it was throughout their conversation, mainly on the students, plans for their training and so on, both nin made their assessments. Kakashi was clearly a very good teacher, whether it was clear to the students or not, eyes like a hawk and able to humble and encourage where necessary, and Iruka was clearly great too; a good listener; very caring. But through topic after topic, Kakashi was always able to dodge an answer or two, or twenty, it seemed too natural.

"Why do you avoid answering questions?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Kakashi replied, a small shrug for pure display upon shoulders.

"Not like you do, you're too good at it, it's no accident or even a reaction...it's habit; it's a skill." At no point was Iruka's tone accusing, more like a general musing, like he were describing the taste of his food or why he liked a song; Kakashi was a delight to try and figure out, to somehow define by something so fluid as language and, while he never believed he could achieve any justified description; Iruka continued to try; even for the slightest clarity.

Kakashi then finished his meal with a busy mind, this guy was so different from the others, and it took him a while to realise his heart beat was sped up, only a tiny increase, but it was true, it wasn't that he felt threatened by the Chuunin, it couldn't be, especially such a nice guy...but maybe there was something else. Looking at the man he had to admit he was handsome, Kakashi's preferences summed by the word 'unfussy' quite nicely, the fact he was a man made no difference to the Copy Cat nin, yes, very handsome. But Kakashi was around attractive people all the time, it wouldn't have affected him so swiftly, certainly not have his blood pulsing, this sensation close to anxiety.

Iruka was a good guy. A _good_ guy. Kakashi had no reason not to like him, no excuse to be wary; none yet anyway. It was usually so easy to find a reason, even if someone was nice they could still be too meek, whereas Iruka had kindness and a sense of conviction; a spine, he didn't seem like a gossip, thoroughly considerate actually. And as the brunette smiled at him, the feared Copy Cat, the cold and mysterious shinobi, Kakashi felt that pang in his chest.

"I'm going to annoy you for some time" Kakashi spoke, placing his mask back over his face and moving the screen back to the side, somehow more confident with it on in this unsure situation. Iruka blinked in confusion, the sentence random and many possible reasons behind it. "Why? What did I do?"

"I like you, you seem like a good guy..." Kakashi replied without answering the question.

"Then why annoy me?"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, breathing too evenly to be natural; "reasons."

Rolling his eyes, the teacher smiled, and moved his gaze to the window, seeing the beauty of white snow by the sill and how in its luminescence it matched Kakashi's skin, well, what little skin he allowed to show, that same gentle paleness, like it were a shade in an artist's palette for a fair figure or winter scene. "You're not even trying with the excuses anymore, Hatake-sensei."

"Please, call me Kakashi, can I call you Iruka?"

"Of course, and don't change the subject" he smirked and though it was covered Iruka was sure the silver haired nin smirked too, the man in front of him countering "you're good."

"So are you, it was a very nice try" Iruka smiled a little wider, his lips curling and decided to take a little leap, this shinobi a tough one to get expressing himself; "okay, you don't open up, that's fine, but if you're going to annoy me at least make it creative, ok?"

"...Is there any other way?" Kakashi asked, becoming more and more impressed by each response and his heart beat would not be suppressed into normalcy quite yet.

"I teach, you've got some competition in that department."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something." Was he making the right decision? If Iruka didn't power through, care for him despite the hell that came with...he really shouldn't have allowed his heart to jump like that, this couldn't end well. Actually it was going to end before it really started, he just knew it, he expected no one to be able to pass, the Chuunin would fail his test, give up on him, and rightly so, but it was a nice thought for a moment.

Before the Jounin knew it he seemed to be sharing a warm silence with the man, nothing awkward, smiles curled and gazes soft, and...Iruka looking out the window and sometimes flicking back to Kakashi, after a while the man finally said something, his voice smooth to suit the feeling that Kakashi found so foreign "you match the snow, Kakashi."

There was a pause then, one that was more than noticeable, out with the Jounin's power of control before replying flatly: "invisibility, it works well for a shinobi."

For a moment the Chuunin had wondered if he'd offended the man by his statement, but as he resorted to ninja aspects he realised that Kakashi must simply be feeling at a disadvantage; unsteady: "I suppose, but indoors...it really makes you stand out" he smiled, hoping Kakashi would smile with his eye again.

"Snow is cold."

"I don't deny that, but it's meant to be, it means you appreciate warmth all the more when it comes along. Don't you like the snow?" Iruka really hoped he hadn't ruined things, as confusing and weird as the man was, he seemed like he needed help; even if it was just someone able to listen, someone to care. Like he deserved someone who did.

"I would like to surreptitiously and cunningly change the subject without you noticing, please" and Iruka giggled at the answer, the 'please' a nice touch, "alright" he breathed and looked to Kakashi's eye checking that things were fine, and as he saw him exhale, clearly searching for some balance or calm, Iruka said "I'll play. How about we change direction entirely...what do 'you' want to talk about?" before shifting his glance to the outdoors, smile on his face widening the more he thought of Kakashi, as messed up as he was, he really was worth sticking around. Little did he know that an increasingly terrified Copy Cat Nin was thinking how he shouldn't get hopeful, but maybe, just maybe, this would work.

And as the evening descended, skies awash with purples and pinks, the duo exited the establishment, mystery still in the air but it was better addressed than Kakashi could ever remember happening before and all so suddenly, the Chuunin's smile genuine, kind, and as he stood on the door step Iruka and he exchanged friendly farewells, even made plans to meet up again, hopefully to not have the silver haired nin cancel again though he thoroughly expected him to be tardy. And for the first time, in a long time, as the Jounin stepped from the concrete into the snow covered streets, he let there be a crunch underfoot.

The two nin had no idea how this would blossom, how Kakashi was hearing the first step towards a year of annoying his wonderful Chuunin, having him prove his dedication, the sharing moments, the blushes and more, and that next winter, as snow simultaneously fell and crunched, they would have their first kiss. Bringing warmth to their cold winter. A little significance.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review! x)_


End file.
